Conventionally, there has been known a nanomist-generating device which draws up water stored in a water reservoir with use of a centrifugal force of a rotator and generates a nanomist (fine droplets of water) and/or negative ions (for example, patent documents 1, 2).
Each of nanomist-generating devices disclosed in the patent documents 1 and 2 draws up water stored in a water storing portion by rotating a conical rotator in a state of immerging of a lower portion of the conical rotator in the water storing portion to scatter the water through a plurality of fine holes, so that it generates a nanomist of fine droplets of water.
Furthermore, a nanomist-generating device disclosed in the patent documents 2 is configured to be capable of detecting a water level of water stored in the water storing portion and controlling the water level between a lower level and a higher level.